Fan Universe Character's Valentine's Day Special!
Fanon Character's Valentine's Day Special is this wiki's first evey Valentine's day special starring many of this wiki's characters. It is an epic adventure of love, hate, chaos, and torture. Writing begins soon. Discuss on the plan's talk page on what you want this story to be about, and add ideas to the plan page that you want seen. Prologue Valentine's Day is coming to Antarctica again. Cards being passed out. Dates being arranged. That Director Benny going around the world making sure nobody is expressing their love passionately. Yes, with all that candy and affection, Valentine's day is a day to love. That is, if you enjoy love in the first place. However not everyone does. Some people enjoy hate. And Valentine's Day is the worst day for them. When these people act out their feelings, they are known as villains. From Doctor Surray to Darktan, Mabel to Mectrixctic, and Xorai to Xary, and much more, thought that Valentine's day is a day to abhor, to despise. That it must be destroyed. I couldn't agree more. For I also hate that day with my guts. But I am much more than a villain. I am more powerful and dangerous than a villain. I am more important than a villain. I created the villains. And this Valentine's Day I will fulfill their wishes and destroy it from the inside out, with what makes it up, makes everyone thinks it is great and the reason why it is celebrated. Love. I have finally found a use for it. It will hurt people. And this time, not me. --Murphy. ---- WOT!? Chapter 1 "Pleeeeeeeease?!" Matt pleaded as he used his "cute face" to Willy. "For the last time Matthew, I'll get to it later!" Willy replied. "But Wiwlly," Matt whimpered. "All right fine, let's go buy those flowers." "And chocolates! We can't forget those!" added Matt, as Willy opened the door and he scampered out. You see, Matt's favorite holiday (besides Christmas) is Valentine's Day, because he loves seeing creatures happy and loved, and enjoying treats. The bell on the local florist's door rung as Willy and Matt came in. "Hello boys!" exclaimed Dave, the owner of the store. "Morning Dave." Willy said. "How's my favorite customer?" Dave asked Matt. "Plenty fine, Dave. Plenty fine!" "Excellent! Now, what can I do for you fine fellows today?" "We need some flowers Dave!" Matt said. "Well, just tell me what kind, and I'll hook you up." "Well, let's see... We need some roses, and forget-me-nots, and daffodils and and and and... Oh I'm just so excited!" "Calm down, Matt. I know how much you love today, but you could you settle down a bit?" responded Willy "Sorry Will, I just lost my cool there for a second." "Not a problem!" Dave said as he pulled out a bouquet of assorted flowers. "Here's a bouquet of assorted flowers!" Dave said. "They look great, Dave." Willy said as he handed Dave the money for the flowers. "Now, lets buy 500,000 more!" exclaimed Willy "F-f-five HUNDRED THOUSAND! I know you're generous, but I don't have that money!" "But then how can I please everyone I know and a bunch of people I don't?" "Now wait just a minute Will!" Dave said and handed back Willy the money he gave him. "What's the matter Dave?" Willy asked. "Today's Valentine's Day, William!" "So?" "Everything in my store is free!" "Are you sure? It doesn't seem like a very good business decision." "Oh phooey William! You know nothing about business anyhow! Now shoo and enjoy the day!" "Thanks Dave!" Willy shouted to dave as the two set off to buy a box of chocolates and flowers. After a while of shopping they returned home. Matthew was only able to carry 5,000 gifts, but that was good enough for him. "So..." asked Willy, "how are you going to manage to deliver all these flowers and candy?" Category:Holidays Category:Stories on Hold